Whistle
by Simplicity of me
Summary: War has broken Pan's world and has torn a love one from her. Will she ever be alright again? One shot


"This is it. You ready?" he called beside me. I sighed, looking at the building present in front of me.

"I supposed…" I muttered, quietly

"Will you quit it?!" He said, nudging me with an elbow "Its going to be ok! I'll be right by your side for the whole thing. We'll be working together"

"If you're sure…" I said, untrustingly, looking away from him and out to land

"I am sure" He reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder "Look, if anything goes wrong, like you lose me or something, just whistle ok."

"And you'll do the same, right Trunks?" I said, turning around to look at him. "You'll whistle as well?"

"Yes Panny, I'll whistle"

"Promise?"

He smiled and nodded at me "Yes Panny, I promise" He flashed me that smile and it was then that I thought everything would be ok…but it wasn't.

"PAN! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Trunks yelled at me, over the gun blasts that echoed though the place. "Go back to base! I'll take care of things here and join you later"

"But Trunks-" I started, looking over at him from my place. It was relatively quiet

"Go Pan!" He ordered me, like a mother to a child. "If I'm in any danger, I'll whistle, remember?" He winked and smiled at me. I gave a small smile back and ran out of the building, shooting anyone who got in the way. I ran through a hoard of people, shooting the enemies and waving to the allies.

I was some distance from the building now, when I was thrown from my run, slamming me to the floor. A ball of fire followed me, engulfing everything it touched. I looked over my shoulder. The building was on fire, smoke crawling up, tainting a blue sky. Another explosion soon followed the last one, destroying whatever was left of it.

"Trunks…" I called out, running to the pile of a once grand structure. I limped slightly, the fall taking its toll on me. I ignored the flying debris and wreckage falling around me, not even bothering to dodge any. But I was unlucky in the end. Something hit me, hard, on the back and it all went black…

In a way, I am still waiting for that whistle. The amount of times I whistled to the wind only to hear silence as a reply. I was only I6 when it all happened…

I'm sorry; you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. You see, 5 years ago, a war broke out, between Earth and another planet that I won't even try to spell. We just call it Yaymena. Anyway, they wanted to take over this planet, and naturally, we did not want to just give it to them. So war broke out. We won in the end, thankfully. Only just though. It's amazing we won really…they were such cruel and vicious beings…I won't even try to imagine what the Yaymen (that's what we call them) would have done to us!

So, it's been 5 years since I lost him. He was pronounced dead a day after the incident and I barely got out, taking a light beating. I remember waking up in a hospital, remembering nothing, seeing a few members of my family there. That's when I found out that Trunks was dead. I screamed and nearly killed a couple of doctors and nurses. Thankfully, my…Maybe I should show you what happened

I awoke to white. Well, after closer inspection, I found it was a white **ceiling**. I blinked a few times; trying to wake myself up a bit more before, I sat up.

"Oh thank goodness" Some said, pulling into a hug. My mother…she was here? I looked behind. My uncle and Grandmother were also there, looking at me with tear stricken faces that were painted with a smile. Why are they here? And where am I?

"Where am I?" I asked, pulling away from my mother's embrace "What happened?"

"Oh Panny" She sobbed "I thought you were dead! After I head about the explosion-"

"Explosion?" I interrupted with my question

"Yes, the explosion. The building you were in exploded. Thankfully, you got out of it alive but others….well they weren't so lucky. A few paramedics got sent to the place to pick up the survivors. They only found 20, about four of which were Yaymen. They brought you here to the hospital. You've got a few scraps and bruises, a few cuts need stitches, but you're otherwise fine!" She explained

"What about Trunks?" I asked. She looked up at my Grandmother, who bit her lip for some reason, giving my uncle a sideward glance "What?" I asked, upon realising I was missing something

"They…They never found him. He wasn't among the 20 brought here…"

"So he's…dead?" I whispered, looking down at my lap. No one bothered to reply to my question. I supposed it was hard so them too. My mother did, after all, come to think of him as a son. We spent so much time around each other's houses when we were younger; spending a lot of time with other's family that it just became like one big family.

I suddenly felt…very angry for some reason. Like my blood was boiling. Yes, you think I would be angry that he is dead, but I was angry for the wrong reasons. I was angry at the doctors, at my family, at the world! Not so much for causing Trunks death, but for not preventing it. Confusing, right? I was confused then!

With a burst of energy, I screamed, jumping up from my bed, losing my concept with reality. I looked for the nearest person to attack, seeing a few doctors and nurses standing in a corner, talking. I frowned at them, hearing one of them laugh, and gathered a Ki ball in my hand. I threw it at them and frowned. I missed my target. Was I really that rusty in training? I supposed with the war and everything, I did not have time to train, at all. A shriek reached my ears and I smirk a little. It did hit one of them, injuring them. However, I was looking to kill all of them; for my Ki ball to hit **all of them. **I charged up another one.

"Pan!" My uncle shouted at me, out of fear, while flying to hold me back. He held my hand back, just as I was about to fire it. I frowned at him "What in heavens do you think you're doing, firing in public?" He hissed at me. I looked up to see I was the centre of attention; almost everyone had dived for cover. The nurse I hit had a huge gash on her leg where my blast had scraped her. I absorbed the Ki ball back into my hand, feeling the threads of sanity return to me. Tears well up in my eyes and my Uncle pulled me into his embrace, allowing me to sob into his t-shirt.

So, that's what happened. A week later, the war was pronounced over, what ever remaining Yaymen on the planet being taking to war camps. Life for the people of Earth slowly began to recover to its glory it had years before.

The first few months were for grieving. The world grieved the dead, family mourning their loved one, friends crying over their dead companions. Mourners stood in seas of black as words of respect and remembrance were spoken solemnly, as each person drowned in tears

But it was also a time for celebrating. The terrible times of war were over; people no longer had to fear death or destruction when they breathed. The surviving soldiers were thankful they were lucky enough to survive, each one receiving a medal of honour. It was declared a national holiday to mark the day when Earth's freedom was restored. I got a medal, of course, and it sitting in front of me, right, winking at me as sun rays dace over it, as I run my eyes over its glory for the millionth time. But it is an empty prize that I would gladly exchange it and everything I have for Trunks to return to me, even if it is just for a day.

A shriek of a bell rings in my ears, as my previous thoughts were overtaken by the sudden noise. Muttering a few things to myself, I picked up the phone, trying my hardest to sound cheerful.

"Hello" I said, my voice spoken in a monotone

"Hi Pan!" The other person chirped

"Oh hey Bra!" I called back

"What ya doing?" She asked

"Sitting around, not doing things I should be doing" I replied, as my mind wandered off to the stacks of paper work that sit uncompleted on my desk

"Well in that case…"

"No bra!"

"What?" She asked, innocently

"You know what! I'm not going into another one of your…plans!"

"Oh come on Pan! It's only a club!"

"A club?!" I repeated, laughing at it in my head. More like a –

"Oh please pan? It's a new club, just come out! It's totally harmless"

"No drugs?" I asked, unsure

"No drugs" She confirmed

"Or sex?"

"No sex"

"Or some stupid attempt to try and hook me up with the first guy in sight?"

"No" She verified

"Ok" I sighed "I'll go. What time and where?"

"Come round my house at 6:00. I'll help you get ready"

"Fine" I muttered

"Oh come on pan, lighten up!" She uttered, "It'll be fun! Trust me!"

'It will be fun' I scoffed to myself 'when will I learn to not listen to Bra….she's never right.' And because I only just figured this; here I was, stuck at some bar, watching Bra practically flirt with every guy in the room! The music was blaring, I already had a headache coming on and I was alone, drowning in one drink at a time.

"Another one of these" I slurred to the bartender. I was not drunk, just…tipsy

"You sure miss?" He replied "You've already had a few of these already"

"Just give me another, mate" I rolled my eyes. Why are bartenders always like this? I just wanted to get drunk for heaven's sake! And its not like he was losing out on any money!

"Don't listen to her Joe" Some person called "Trust me"

"Excuse me" I started, turning to the person standing behind my "But who are you to -" My voice suddenly plummeted to the bottom of my throat, my breath refused to leave my lungs. 'It cant be-' I told myself.

"Hi Pan" The guy grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, flinging my arms around the stranger "Oh Uubu! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Same here!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around his forgotten comrade. "It's been…what? 5 years?"

"I heard you were dead! You weren't at the honour assembly so…Oh it's so good to see you again" I smiled over his shoulder as they stood in each other's embrace.

"So" He started, sitting on a bar stool "What are you doing here? From what I remembered, you hated places like this. Has things changed that much?"

"Oh no" I smiled "my friend, Bra, dragged me out here as I moaned to my about my boredom. In all honestly, it's made me even more bored!"

"I can guess…" He drifted. "So, you wana dump this place? I know somewhere I thin you'd like."

"Sure" I beamed. And with a quick word to Bra about My situation, they were out of the club, climbing into Uubu's car. "So" I started, as I got comfortable in Uubu's car "Whats this place like?"

"Oh it's a quiet place" He replied, never tearing his eyes from the road "I think a friend of mine is there…you might know him"

"Who is here?" I asked

"Oh you'll see when we get there" He smirked, evilly, a mysterious glint that I couldn't help but notice, gleamed in Uubu's eyes.

"And when will that be?" I asked, uneasy.

"Oh, I'd say about…5 minutes. Give or take," He replied, grinning, giving off yet another unnerving surge that shock My consolation

I was not comfortable anymore…things changed **a lot **over the years and I couldn't help but wonder if Uubu was one of them…he used to be so innocent and pure but…one couldn't help but wonder if he was still those things.

"Well, we're here" He announced, stepping out of the car. I followed his moves, stepping out of the car and stood in front on a…desert, with something lingering on its horizon…but I knew what it was and didn't need to examine it.

"Why have you brought me here?" I hissed, glaring angrily at Ubuu. It was the place I last saw Trunks. And it hurt.

"Bye Pan!" Ubuu called to I before speeding off in the car. I, realising I got too caught up in my thoughts, yelled and chased the car down the road…but it was too fast. I was out of breath before I even reached the car.

"DAMN YOU UBUU!!!" I yelled to the speeding car. I scanned my surroundings as drag air back into my lungs. There was nothing but sand, debris and rocks. This place looked like it had been deserted for years…and it would not come as a surprise to I if it had!

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" I whispered quietly to myself. My eyes fell onto…well, I supposed I would call it a pile of bricks and plaster…Maybe, if my luck was with my, I could find a…phone or a something that could help my. With a deep sigh and a moaned of complaint, I started, once more, to the pile.

It seemed like the pile was moving, as I never seemed to get near to it…

"This is hopeless" I groaned, plopping myself on the ground. 'I'll never get out of here…' I laid back on my back, looking at the midnight sky above…it can't be any later than 2:00 in the morning…I hoped. The stars seemed to tinkle at me, amused at the situation I put myself in…Stupid stars…

A deep whistle cut through the air, making me snap my head up. I looked around, seeing no one in front of me when I sat up…no one was there…

"Hello?" I called out. However, it fell on dead ears…well, no ears as nothing came as my reply. "Stupid wind…" I muttered to myself. It was the only logical explanation that I could think. And, I was happy with it. "Might as well get up again"

I raised myself onto my feet and continued my journey. My feet staggered, dragging a little behind my, as I steadily walked to my destination. But another sound ripped through the wind, tearing its way into my ears, a sharp sound echoing in my eardrums…The whistle. I stopped, dead in my tracks, head snapping around my surroundings as I did before…

"Hello?" I shouted out to the empty fields of sand. No reply. I grumbled at myself, mostly of my own stupidity at thinking someone was out there…but I later blamed that on the solitude that this place gave my.

I hauled myself through the desert, tiredness slowly creeping up on my. I was almost to the pile now…then I could make shelter and maybe, after a rest, I could find some help! This little hint of hope boasted My energy and my crawl turned into a brisk walk. But it was only interrupted by a sharp whistle once more…

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" I shouted. It was so much closer to my now, so much louder. 'No way was that the wind' I told myself 'Someone else is here…'

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded, to the shadows.

I strained my ears to my surroundings…I could hear the steady beat of footsteps behind my. I twirled around. A silhouette of a figure was flickering, its movement matching the steady beat I could hear. But they stopped, a few seconds after I saw the shadow.

Another whistle. This time I knew it came from that figure…Seeing that the figure was not about to waltz their way over here and introduce themselves, I marched over to them, determined to find out for myself…

'Ok' I mused to myself 'At least I can see their unarmed…' I could see a few details now as I made my way to the silhouette. It was unarmed; I couldn't see a knife or gun in sight…I could see the faint color of deep purple on his hair as it whipped in the gentle wind…it was, messy and defiantly needed a hair cut…

Upon further inspection, I could see it was a man. He was very well built, his muscular chest and stomach defined through the thin black material of the tank top…his arms were hanging limply at his sides and I could see that they too were well built…

The light was slowly moving over to my side as more details were given off to me…he had very sharp features. His nose, ears, chin, even lips were striking, all being bold yet beautiful. Single strands of hair were blow over his eyes…his deep blue eyes…

"Hey…" He said to me, calmly, a small smile graces his lips. He spoke softly and gently, as if speaking to a child who was about to cry

"Trunks…?" I whispered as he towered over me, a soft smile greeting me "Is it…?" He nodded at me, smile growing wider. He held his arms open for me.

"Don't I get a hug?" He grinned at me. I complied, jumping into his arms and pulling him close to me. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed, quietly. He soothed me, stroking my hair in a calming manner and kissing my forehead. "Shhhhh my little Panny"

"I thought you were gone…" I whimpered, childishly

"Well, I'm here now" He soothed "Don't cry little Panny, everything will be alright"

"I missed you so much" I murmured, looking up into his sapphire eyes that I had grown to love in my youth…and still do

"As did I, Pan…As did I" He smiled, pulling me into yet another hug "I love you so much, Panny"

"I love you too" I smiled into his tank top. I chuckled quietly to myself and hoping he wouldn't hear

"Whats so funny?" He asked, seriously, as he held me at arms length. Guess he heard…

"You kept your promise in the end" I whispered, feeling embarrassed

"And what promise was that?"

"You whistled"


End file.
